grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Believer
|season = 5 |number = 16 |epnumber = 104 |prodcode = 516 |image = 516-Creating Believers.gif |airdate = April 8, 2016 |viewers = 4.25 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Grimm,’ ‘Vampire Diaries’ and ‘Originals’ adjust down |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = John Behring |co-stars = M. Ben Newman as Jeremiah Rogers Brenda Braxton as Brenda Braxton Bob Olin as Steven Gallagher Other co-stars |objects = Witch's Hat Zaubertrank Recipe Book |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the sixteenth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundred and fourth episode overall. It first aired on April 8, 2016 on NBC. Press Release THE FAITHFUL ARE TARGETS AS A MINISTER USES HIS UNIQUE ABILITY TO INCREASE HIS FLOCK - WILLIAM MAPOTHER GUEST STARS - An evangelical preacher (guest star William Mapother) has a tent revival unlike any other when he uses his Wesen identity to gain more believers. Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to the scene as things escalate when a group of "true believers" are hell bent on saving the preacher and his flock by any means necessary. Meanwhile, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) takes further steps to gain power in local government. Elsewhere, Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) uses Adalind's (Claire Coffee) ol' hat trick to gain more access to Black Claw. Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee look at footage of when Andrew Dixon was shot. Nick points out Rachel and the gang talks about Renard's involvement. Hank says, "We're still not sure what the Captain knew and when he knew it." Nick says they need to be careful with what they tell Renard because they don't know which side he is on. Monroe gets a call from Dr. Ian Krieger, and he tells Ian about the cloth that the stick is wrapped in. Monroe says he was hoping that he could take a look at the cloth to help figure out what the faded writing says. Ian says, "Well, we could try the image analyzer or isometric projection as well as infrared thermography." He then tells Monroe when the best time to bring the cloth by is. After Monroe hangs up, the shop bell rings, and everyone goes upstairs. They are surprised to see Eve, who tells them about her plan to use a witch's hat to become Renard. Eve says she plans on finding out what Renard knows by talking to others who share the same knowledge, but she needs to be sure where he is so she can be where he isn't. Nick tells her they'll help if they can, and Eve tells him she'll call when she is ready. She then leaves the shop. Dwight Eleazar hosts a tent revival and says to the audience, "I see a lot of good here tonight, but I know that there's also evil here with us. Evil that can't be seen, because I know that wherever we go, Satan follows." Dwight says that Satan is there right now, and he starts commanding Satan to come out, to leave everyone else alone as their sins are now his. Dwight falls to one knee as the audience gasps. He stands back up and woges into a Furis Rubian. Benjamin McCullough, sitting among the spectators, secretly films Dwight on his phone. The audience starts screaming as Dwight flails around and "exorcises" Satan from his body, retracting. The audience cheers as Dwight states, "The evil has been defeated, and our sins have gone with him." Benjamin gets up and heads towards the exit, and Luke, one of Dwight's bodyguards, follow him out of the tent. Luke follows Benjamin outside the tent and tells him there is no shooting pictures allowed. Benjamin says he wasn't and Luke demands to see his phone, but Benjamin refuses. The two fight briefly and Benjamin shoves Luke, causing him to fall and hit the back of his head on a large rock, killing him. Benjamin runs as two other body guards come out of the tent. Mark checks on Luke and tells John to go after Benjamin, but Benjamin escapes in a car. Mark calls 911. Nick and Hank meet Wu at the tent revival. Wu tells them about the altercation outside the tent due to pictures being prohibited inside the tent as they walk to Luke's body. He says that two other guards saw a car speed away, possibly with an Arizona license plate. He says they may also know the make of the car. Nick says to get a BOLO and then Wu tells Nick and Hank what he knows about Luke, including that he has been a part of Dwight's security team for the last three years. Nick says, "Well, I think we should figure out why they don't want anybody to take pictures." Nick and Hank go over to Mark and John, looking for Dwight, and they take them to him. Nick asks why there was an altercation over taking photos and Dwight tells them about what he does. He says, "I let myself be possessed by Satan, and then I cast him out with my faith." Nick asks again why people can't take pictures and Dwight tells him, "What I do is dangerous. It's not a show, some performance to be cheapened on the Internet. People would just assume it's a trick." Hank asks if he really thinks the devil possesses him and Dwight tells him to come and watch. Benjamin McCullough arrives at a church and says he has the proof. Joan Vark says to show them, and Benjamin shows everyone the video he took of Dwight on his phone. Benjamin says he must be put to death, and Joan says not if they can help it. Benjamin tells her the devil lives inside Dwight and Joan says, "Then the devil must be driven out. For we are his only salvation." Nick and Hank do background checks on Dwight's three bodyguards. They find that they all have records, but they have been clean since they started working for Dwight. Nick tells Hank he pulled up newspaper articles about Dwight's tent revivals and says, "Eyewitnesses are quoted as saying they've seen Dwight possessed by Satan and then casting him out." Hank asks, "But the devil gets thrown out again and again. It keeps coming back for more?" Nick facetiously says, "It does make you wonder about Satan's schedule." They both agree that this is something they need to see. Brenda Braxton hosts a mayoral debate between Renard and Steven Gallagher. Brenda says the polls show that they are in a dead heat. They then discuss Andrew Dixon's death and gun control. Nick arrives home as Adalind watches the debate on TV, and Adalind says she isn't sure Renard would make a good mayor, considering everything she knows about him, and Nick points out that he's also a Zauberbiest. Adalind asks Nick if he's told Renard where they live and he tells her no. Nick tells her he doesn't always trust Renard and he wants to know why he is running for mayor. Adalind tells him, "More power. Zauberbiests and Hexenbiests find it very appealing." Adalind then brings up the fact that Diana may not have been on the helicopter that night since it turns out that Juliette wasn't. She asks Nick if there is anything he can do to help find out where she is, and Nick says, "I can try, but it's not gonna be easy." Renard talks to Rachel and Jeremiah after the debate. Rachel tells him he didn't do too bad considering this was his first debate. Renard says, "I'll tell you, the whole time I was up there I kept thinking I was in the wrong place." Rachel tells him that he's wrong and that he will win. Jeremiah says, "Gallagher scored a few points, but now we know how he's gonna come after you." Rachel says they know how to go after Gallagher next time, and Renard tells them that he was too nice to Gallagher during the debate. Hank arrives at the precinct as Nick tries to find information on Diana. Nick tells Hank, "She doesn't have any birth certificate that I know of. No social security number, no paper trail. It's like she doesn't exist." Wu walks up and tells them that they got a hit on the suspect's car and that it is registered to Benjamin McCullough. Joan Vark talks with some members of her congregation in her church. She says, "It has to be tonight. There's only one more service. They're leaving tomorrow." Peter says they aren't ready and Joan tells him they will be, so make the contact tonight. Benjamin says, "I can try but I'm not sure if he'll do it. It won't be easy for him." Joan grabs a small sack and pours coins out of the sack into Benjamin's hands, telling him not to give him a choice. Benjamin leaves with the sack of coins as the police pull up around him. Hank tells him they need to see identification as Joan comes out of the church, asking what is going on. After Hank confirms Benjamin's identity, Wu searches Benjamin. He finds the sack and hands it to Nick. Benjamin says, "That belongs to her. It's her money. It's not mine. You can't take it." Joan says they need the coins and Nick tells her that this is a murder investigation, so she needs to stay out of it unless she wants to get arrested too. Wu walks Benjamin to his patrol car after he finishes searching him. Hank says to impound Benjamin's car and Joan tells Nick that the money belongs to God. Nick tells her, "Then all He or She has to do is prove it." Mark Nelson identifies Benjamin in a police lineup. Mark tells Nick and Hank, "People like him trying to destroy Dwight. Dwight's saving lives from darkness." Nick, Hank, and Wu do background checks on Benjamin and Joan. They find that they both have been arrested, but not recently. Wu suddenly grabs the back of his neck in pain and tells Nick and Hank that it was just a muscle strain or something, but he'll be fine. Nick and Hank talk to Benjamin in an interrogation room. Benjamin tells them that he didn't know that Luke died. He then talks to them about Dwight being possessed by Satan. He says, "Dwight Eleazar is tricking people and he's stealing their money in the name of God. That's the devil's work." Hank asks him what he was planning on doing with the pictures he took and Benjamin says, "The world needs to see the danger he is to all of us." Nick asks about the coins and Benjamin tells him he was taking them to the bank. He then talks about Joan, calling her "a true prophet." Nick, Hank, and Wu watch the video of Dwight on Benjamin's phone. Monroe and Rosalee watch the footage of Dwight, and Rosalee tells Nick and Hank that Dwight is a Furis Rubian. Monroe gives a little history lesson on Furis Rubians and Rosalee says, "Ironically, Furis Rubians, not really that violent. Their look is far worse than their bite." Nick says they're going to go check out what Dwight does, and Monroe and Rosalee say they're coming too. Wu does some research and finds out that Dwight and Joan used to be married, when he suddenly experiences momentary blurry vision and more neck pain. Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee check out Dwight's service. Monroe and Rosalee agree that Dwight is really good at what he is doing. Hank says, "If I didn't know what I know, I'd be on my knees too." Mark checks his phone and leaves the tent. He meets with Joan and Peter and asks if they have the money. Joan tells him they'll get it later, and Mark tells her that wasn't the deal. Joan says, "The only way to save Dwight is through us." Mark asks, "And what if it goes wrong? He'll know I betrayed him." He starts to walk away, but Joan grabs his arm and tells him that the devil will take Dwight if he doesn't help them. Mark gets his arm free and starts to walk away. He says, "Get me the money or it's on you." Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee leave the tent. Nick and Hank say goodbye to Monroe and Rosalee and then go talk to Mark outside Dwight's trailer. They tell Mark that they saw what Dwight does, and Nick asks what Dwight has the bodyguards do if they catch someone taking photos. Mark says they just stop them and Nick asks if that's what happened to Luke. Mark says he didn't see what happened, only what Benjamin did to Luke. Hank says they need to talk to Dwight as Dwight and John walk by. Dwight, Nick, and Hank go into Dwight's trailer to talk, and John asks Mark if Benjamin was arrested. Mark tells him he doesn't know, and John says, "They better not let him go. I'll kill him myself." Mark tells him to shut up and to go start with the take-down of the tent. Nick discloses to Dwight that he and Hank know that he is a Furis Rubian. Dwight says he doesn't know what Nick is talking about, but Nick says, "You do know what I'm talking about, unless you haven't heard of a Dēcapitāre, or a Grimm." Dwight briefly woges, seeing that Nick is a Grimm, and then tells them that he has heard of a Dēcapitāre, but he never thought he'd see one. Dwight talks about what he does, saying, "I have a gift, and I use it to help people. They come to me beaten down, broken, full of guilt for the things they've done wrong and I take that guilt from them." Dwight says he doesn't condone violence, but his bodyguards have had difficult lives, so if someone gets physical with them, they respond. Nick and Hank leave and talk about how they can't charge Benjamin with anything because they've got nothing but self-defense. Eve uses her witch's hat to inhale the vapor from a Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester potion. She screams in pain as she changes into Renard. Mark goes to Dwight's trailer and tells Dwight that he is there to ask for his forgiveness. Dwight asks for what and Mark tells him, "What I have to do to save you." Peter and two other men come into the trailer. Dwight starts to woge, but Peter hits Dwight, knocking him out. Mark immediately starts to regret his involvement, saying he shouldn't have helped them. Nick and Hank talk about the motive of Joan, Benjamin, and the others at the Church of the Word of God. Nick then suggests that maybe they should give Benjamin back his phone and money and turn him loose. Hank says, "Yeah, let's follow the money. It always goes somewhere bad." Nick gets a call from Eve and is surprised to hear Renard's voice when she asks if he knows where Renard is. Nick tells her he is looking at Renard and Eve says, "Keep him busy for a couple of hours. I'll let you know what I find out." She hangs up and walks towards Renard's house. Wu walks up and lets them know about Dwight and Joan being married at one point. Hank asks who dumped who, and Wu tells him that according to the article, Dwight had affairs with a couple parishioners, and Joan said the devil made him do it. Nick says they should get Renard involved in this to keep him busy. Nick and Hank talk with Renard in his office. They update Renard on what they know and Renard asks how they want to handle this. Hank says they want to turn Benjamin loose with the coins to see what they are for. Nick tells Renard that they could use his help since this is a Wesen case. Rachel arrives at Renard's house. Eve, still looking like Renard, tells Rachel there are a few things they need to discuss. Rachel says there always is and that they can talk after. Eve asks after what, and Rachel tells her, "Very funny," and kisses who she thinks is Renard. Rachel says, "It's been a brutal day. I really need this." She then takes Eve upstairs. Joan and the others prepare to try to get the devil out of Dwight, as he is chained up. Dwight asks what they are doing, and Joan says they are saving him. Dwight says they don't know what they are doing, and Joan tells everyone, "Don't listen to a word he says. It's the devil's words. Silence him," and a muzzle is put on Dwight. Nick, Hank, and Renard follow Benjamin to Dwight's tent revival location. They watch as Benjamin goes into the tent, before quickly running out of the tent. He gets back into the taxi that he arrived in, and Renard says to check out the tent. They go to the tent where they find Mark, dead, hanging with the sack of coins on the ground below him. Rachel starts taking off her clothes as Eve says, "Um, if I win, I need to know what they expect of me." Rachel corrects her by saying, "When you win," and Eve asks who's in charge. Rachel takes off Eve's tie and asks, "Hey, you're getting a little nervous all of a sudden?" Eve tells her she just doesn't want any surprises, and Rachel replies by saying a few surprises can be fun, before she pulls Eve's pants down to her ankles. Eve trips over them and falls onto the bed and Rachel says she seems tense. Eve tells her she just has a lot of questions, and Rachel takes her bra off. Rachel says, "Well, we'll get around to those in a little while." She puts Eve on her back and climbs on top of her. Joan and the others heat up iron pokers in a fire, and Joan says, "Now we drive the devil back to hell." Everyone grabs one of the pokers and walks over to Dwight. Joan tells Dwight that they are there to help him repel the beast inside him. Benjamin arrives and says that Mark is dead and Joan says they gave him the money. Benjamin says, "Yes, but the devil had already taken him. He made Mark do it. He made him hang himself." Peter says to get the devil out and burns Dwight with a poker, and another man also burns Dwight, causing Dwight to woge. Joan says, "In the name of God, Satan, I command you, release him. Leave him, Satan!" She stabs Dwight with a poker, and Dwight breaks free and takes the muzzle off. Dwight hits Joan across the face and is stabbed in the back by another poker. Dwight fights with everyone as Nick, Hank, and Renard arrive. Nick tackles Dwight to the ground and Hank helps Nick hold Dwight down. They tell Dwight to calm down and he retracts. Hank says they're losing him, and Joan asks, "Is he gone? Is he gone? Dwight. I saw it, Dwight. You repelled the beast." Dwight weakly tells her that she saved him before he dies. Nick and Renard then inform everyone that they are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Dwight. Eve and Rachel lay in bed, and Eve tells her, "This has never happened to me before." Rachel says, "Don't worry about it. Let's, um... let's start with your questions." Eve agrees, and Rachel tells her they can try again after and woges. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee meet with Dr. Ian Krieger about the writing on the cloth. They are able to figure out that the writing is in Aramaic and some form of Latin. After increasing the thermal sensitivity, they are able to see the outline of the stick from being wrapped in the cloth. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee go to the spice shop to try to translate what is on the cloth. Nick and Monroe read off the letters that they can figure out and Rosalee is able to figure out two words: "Miraculum," or miracle, and "Periculosum," which Rosalee says translates to "hazardous, perilous, threatening. Dangerous." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Löwen *Furis Rubian Diseases *Lycanthropia (side effects) Videos Select Scene Production Notes Continuity *Rosalee sees Eve for the first time. *Rosalee, Monroe, and Nick work to translate the writing on the cloth that the Treasure of the Knights Templar was wrapped in. *Wu starts having episodes of spontaneous neck cramps and blurry vision after having been scratched by a Lycanthrope in . *Adalind asks Nick to try to find out where Diana is. *X-ray images of the Anubis mummy from are seen on the monitor when Ian is first introduced. Trivia *In the Bible, Judas was given 30 pieces of silver to betray Jesus and then he hanged himself. In the episode, Mark is given 12 pieces of gold to betray Dwight Eleazar before he hangs himself. *The names of Dwight's bodyguards, Mark, Luke, and John, are references to three of the four of the . *Dwight's last name, Eleazar, is misspelled on the tent banners as "Eleazer." *Dwight is stabbed in the stomach with an iron poker, and he dies with his arms spread out in a crucifixion pose. In the Bible, Jesus was stabbed in the stomach with a lance and died upon the cross. References